Dark Tales
by Rosaline
Summary: What do four teenage Marauders do in the middle of summer when they're bord. Well try to scare each other of course!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. "That was a wonderful movie." Sirius said as they reached his room.  
  
"I liked the book better." Peter said as he poped some dots in his mouth.  
  
"It was ok." Remus said as he took the box from Peter.  
  
"Oh, is the big bad wolf afraid of a little vampire movie?" James asked as he clapped his hands on Remus' back. Sirius laughed as Remus jumped. He was so glad Remus had suggested the movie. A few hours earlier they had been sitting in one of the large receiving rooms of the Black Mansion, listening to Sirius mother talk about restrictions on the rights of werewolves and Muggleborns. This had caused Sirius to storm out of the room, his friends following him. After apologizing to Remus, who was both a werewolf and a half-blood, he had been in a foul, broody mood. Remus had then suggested they go see the old, black and white horror movie that the theater in town was playing. Peter, who surprisingly loved all horror stories, had been ecstatic. Sirius snickered at the thought. Peter who was quiet and usually reserved loved anything that would scare the wits out of any normal person. He had been sneaking stories of the supernatural past his over-bearing mother since he was six. Remus, the half Muggle-born werewolf hated those movies and stories. Her and James didn't care ether way just so long as they could try to scare everyone else after the movies and so the all had gone. Now they were all back in the Black Mansion, wired from the movie and possibly the massive amounts of sugar they had already consumed.  
  
"Of course I'm not afraid. Werewolves and vampires go hand in hand." Remus said as he shook James off. James laughed and flopped down on Sirius' bed.  
  
"Oh Come on Remus, you may be a werewolf but your scared of your own shadow after a horror movie." Peter said as he snatched the box back.  
  
"Scared kitten." Sirius added. "But don't worry Remmy, it's part of the reason why the girls love you." He put his arm around his tall friends shoulders.  
  
"I am not. I have lost my ability to be scared shitless by moving pictures or old stories." Remus said. "How about new stories." Peter asked as he grinned evilly. Sirius cackled.  
  
"I do believe Mr. Wormtail has some new stories to tell." James said in his best Vincent Price voice. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Moony would like to let it be known that Mr. Wormtail's stories are not that scary." Remus said and crossed his arms. Sirius looked at him; smile slowly creeping across his face, as he then looked at his two other friends.  
  
"Oh Remus, you've hurt me." Peter said with a look of mock pain and sorrow at his friend.  
  
"Moony, now you've made Wormtail cry." James said in a distressed tone as he put his arm around Peter who was pretending to sob dramatically on James' cue. "Don't listen, Wormtail. He's just upset because he's all scared." James glared at Remus. "He's just the mean old wolf that's all."  
  
"When did this turn into bash Remus night? Remus asked with a sigh.  
  
"Well your any easy target Moony. I mean you used to be scared of my house. I think you still are, aren't you? I mean don't you feel just a little uncomfortable sitting here not knowing what evil is alerking." Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot. Anyone in his right mind when he's eleven should be afraid of your house. It's huge and you have the shrunken heads of House Elves on your walls." Remus said. He then shook Sirius off and picked up the box of Dots and turned them upside down. He frowned and then turned it upside-down. "Wormtail did you eat all the Dots?" Remus asked.  
  
"Umm, no. You ate some, then Sirius had them and then James threw some at me and then I ate some then you ate some-"  
  
"Ok, ok. We do not need the history of the Dots, Peter." James said as he let go of Peter who had stooped "sobbing" now. Remus sighed and started out of the room.  
  
"Hay Moony, where are you going?" Sirius asked. "To get some food, a wolf cannot live on Dots alone." Remus said.  
  
"All right mate." Sirius said and sat down on the floor next to the other two." Oh and Remmy, don't get attacked by the big bad house-elves." Remus shook his head and walked out of the room while the other three laughed. ~ Damnit, I am not scared by a movie. I am not. I am first in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. God why is Sirius' house so big. Aha, pantry! I knew I could find it. Lets see, there has to be SOME good food here, yes brownies. Lets see, and cookies though God knows we'll finish this off in two seconds. Well Sirius can make the next trip. Not that I'm scared. What the hell? ~ Remus thought to himself as he left the pantry. Now the Blacks were all asleep and the house elf hated Sirius so he never did anything for him so why would the door be opened. The pantry was in the large kitchen that had a door that led to the hall, which held the main hall, the stairs, and the door that led outside. Remus sighed. He was sure his Werewolf ears would have picked up one of his friends trying to play a prank on him when he was sure he had shut the door behind him. He looked around and then went through the door. ~ Shit! I left my wand upstairs. Not that I could use it during the summer but hay it helps keep a guys courage up. ~ Remus thought after he had patted his pocket. He then went into "stealth mode" and started to slink around the hallway. Remus sniffed around. Because it was the new moon his wolfish senses weren't wonderful; but he knew that he should be able to smell one of his friends if they were on the stairs. He couldn't smell anyone.  
  
"Ok, guys. Not funny. It's not nice to scare people." Remus said. He jumped as a balloon floated past him and out the door. "Oh let me guess. This is when I say 'Yes we all float down here.' right?" Remus asked as he went outs and picked up the balloon. The door shut behind him. "Oh this is so not funny. I am going to kill all of you. Every single one of you. Do you hear me? Stop it guys. We're talking death here and it's yours not mine." Remus sighed and walked over to the door when he heard a person behind him. He turned quickly and was shoved, his own momentum being used against him. The door opened behind him and he fell on the floor and let out a scream. James and Sirius lifted him up as Peter shut the door. The three of them looked at him, trying not to snicker. They then failed and bust into hysterics. "That was not funny." Remus said.  
  
"No, no your right Remus." James said as he stooped laughing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was hysterical"  
  
"God." Remus got the food and started up the stairs.  
  
"I think out work is done." Sirius said. James nodded and Peter ran up after Remus.  
  
"Come on Remus don't be upset. It was just a jock. You can scare us now if you want." He said. Remus put the food on the bed.  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Oh please Remus the only time your scary is when you have your monthly issues." James said.  
  
"For the last time I do NOT have monthly issues." Remus said angrily.  
  
"Um, ok Remus, I think that a Werewolf is as moody and pissy as you can get." Sirius said as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Ok, well fine I'm still going to get back at you." Remus said, his brown eyes shining.  
  
"Oh and just how do you plan to do this?" James asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a story that will make you unable to sleep for weeks without a night light." Remus said as he took a brownie from the plate.  
  
"Ok, one problem Remus. The three of us are unscarible when it comes to stories. Hell I live off them." Peter said.  
  
"Hold on, I've got a great idea." Sirius said.  
  
"Do tell Padfoot." James said, smile spreading across his face.  
  
"We'll have a little contest. Whoever can come up with the scariest story gets, oh I dunno, first dibs on pranking Snivellus." Sirius suggested with a smirk, knowing his friends couldn't resist.  
  
"Sounds good." James said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Count me in Mr. Padfoot." Remus said with a grin.  
  
"It's like Hollowed in July." Peter said excitedly.  
  
"Ok Wormtail that was lame but your stories are always good so I forgive you." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh thank you Padfoot. You wait I've got a special story ready for tonight." Peter said.  
  
"In fact I'm so sure that it's scary that I'll even go last."  
  
"Oh, Wormtail is confident. This is going to be too much fun." James said. "You sure your up to a night of ghost stories Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Oh I am. In fact I want to go first." Remus said with a smile. The rest of the Marauders grinned at watch other and sprawled around the room.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Remus asked. They nodded. "Good because now you're going to be scared shitless."  
  
Ok, there's the first chapter. I hope it was ok. I just got the idea for this today and had to write it. Review and tell me what you think, and suggestions for Remus story.  
  
TEASER: Vampires and possibly an appearance by Snape!!!! Now review, please!!! 


End file.
